


Her Third Cruise

by Remlundskan, WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last part of the Cruise series...She is headed on another NKOTB cruise and things start to get even more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Third Cruise

She gets on the plane headed to NYC for her third cruise with the guys. She can’t believe they have pulled it off getting her on the boat with VIP privileges. She is so excited, they told her several months ago when they surprised her one weekend when she went to Daytona that they would get her on this cruise...they even paid for the flight to get her to New York. She texts Donnie and Jon and lets them know she is almost in the air.   
Wheel’s up!  
She sends them with a smile she can’t wait to see NYC and the guys. She really misses them, and all the fun they had the weekend in Daytona. She can remember how Jordan almost scared her at the club grabbing her and pulling her in a closet out of nowhere. She laughs about it now but he made her feel really special that night, and now she gets to see him...hell all of them again! She gets a reply back from Donnie saying:  
Have a safe flight and someone will be at the airport to pick you up.  
Twugs, Donathan  
She giggles when she reads it and turns her phone off and settles down in first class and re reads her Five Brothers and a Million sisters book for like the 10th time. She wakes up a few hours later and her book is beside her. She wonders when she fell asleep, although she needed it; she hadn’t slept well in the past few weeks or days because she was so excited. She gets off the plane and sees Victor holding a sign that has her name on it. She smiles and gives him a warm hug as they walk out to the car. Victor opens the car door for her and she climbs in the SUV. He gets in and they head off to Donnie and Jon’s place.  
Donnie and Jon have been living together ever since they got back from Daytona. She is so happy that they have taken that step but is still concerned that they still haven’t told the rest of the world about each other.   
They arrive at Donathan’s house and Victor lets her out and she is amazed on how big it is, she can’t believe she is finally in New York. Victor grabs her bags and they head inside. Once inside she is greeted by Earl who also gives her a hug and smiles warmly at her.   
“I am so glad you are finally here, they haven’t stopped talking about you since they came back from Daytona.” Earl tells her.  
She laughs and asks where they are. Earl nods his head toward the living room and she quietly walks toward it. She notices their backs are facing her so she sneaks up behind them and does her best fan girl impression.  
“Omg Omg Omg, I can’t believe it, its Donnie and Jon!” She screams out as they both turn quickly and she starts laughing.  
“Ha ha, the look on your faces was priceless!” She says laughing.  
Donnie lunges and grabs her bringing her over the couch and into his and Jon’s lap.  
“Now this brings back memories.” Mel says smiling.  
Donnie and Jon waste no time, their hands are all over her taking off her shirt, and then her shorts and panties. She lets out a soft moan as Donnie kisses her with passionate force on her lips and Jon inserts a finger inside her pussy. She can feel their erections in her back and her ass and she moans again. Donnie stops kissing her and she opens her eyes to see that Donnie and Jon are kissing each other feverishly keeping up the pace that Jon has with his fingers still working their magic inside her soaking wet pussy. She can feel herself about to orgasm when Jon takes his fingers out and places them in Donnie’s mouth turning her on even more.   
“Mmmmm, you taste so good Mel.” Donnie says smiling wickedly.  
Mel blushes and whimpers as she was denied her release and Donnie lifts her up as he and Jon get off the couch. Donnie bends over her and inserts his fingers back inside her and with his tongue starts to lick her now swollen clit. She moans and looks up just in time to see Jon standing behind Donnie applying lube on his hard cock. He eases inside Donnie’s as and Donnie moans into Mel’s pussy making her writhe underneath him. “OH FUCK!” Donnie cries out and dives back into Mel’s pussy licking feverishly as his life depended on it. She cries out as he finds her spot and she can feel herself ready to explode. Jon pounds harder and faster into Donnie’s ass grunting and growling. “COME FOR ME BABY!” Donnie growls at Jon into Mel’s pussy sending her straight over the edge. She comes over and over again leaving her shaking from the aftershocks that follow. Donnie cries out as Jon comes into his ass and all three of them collapse onto the couch trying to catch their breath. 

Mel gets up after a few minutes and kneels in front of Donnie and grabs his cock taking it into her mouth and starts to suck on it hard making him moan. Jon comes up behind Mel and lifts her ass up and eases a finger into her ass. She moans into Donnie’s cock making him moan louder. Jon then adds another finger and she cries out with a mouthful of Donnie’s cock. She sucks faster and faster playing with his balls as Jon takes out his fingers and slams his cock inside her ass. “FUCK!” She cries out as she continues sucking. Jon quickens the pace with his cock in Mel’s ass and she screams out “HARDER!” Jon pounds her ass harder as she sucks Donnie’s cock faster and faster. “OH FUCK I’M GONNA CUM!” Donnie cries out as he shoots his load down Mel’s throat. “CUM FOR ME MEL!” Jon grunts at her. He grabs her hair and pulls back pounding into her ass and she can’t hold off anymore she cries out and comes again and again calling out Jon’s name. Jon steps back and Donnie gets up quickly and sucks Jon off until he comes in Donnie’s mouth and he swallows every last drop. As they all try to catch their breath they hear someone behind them clear their throat. They all turn slowly to find Joe and Jordan standing in the doorway to the living room.  
“Well, isn’t this cozy, having fun without us?” Joe says laughing.  
“Well, if ya’ll had gotten here earlier ya’ll would have been able to play.” Donnie says.  
The three of them get dressed and Mel goes and hugs Jordan and Joe.  
“I have missed my little magician.” Jordan says as he hugs her.  
“I have missed you too Jordan.” Mel says smiling.  
She goes to hug Joe and he smiles at her with an interesting look in his eye. She thinks to herself “wonder what he is thinking.” They all sit down and the guys plan out what they are going to do on the cruise as Mel sits there listening and daydreaming of how much fun this is going to be.

“Hellooo, where are you guys?” She hears a familiar voice coming from the entryway.  
“We are in here Danny.” Jordan calls out.  
Danny comes in and Mel springs up and bounds over to Danny giving him a big hug. Danny looks at her and she bows her head as he laughs and the others are looking at each other wondering what all that was about. They shake it off and join Mel in greeting Danny before they all sit down and go over how much fun it is to make all the block heads go nuts.  
“May I say something?” Mel asks and they all turn to look at her.  
“Ok, go ahead.” Joe says.  
“You really want to know how to make them all go nuts, all you gotta do it show a little skin, come on guys you should know this already.” She says.  
“I mean Donnie takes off his shirt and all the BHs fan girl and go crazy, Jordan, you grind like you do and take off your shirt, and they will do the same thing, Joe all you gotta do is wear tight underwear and you might see a few faint.” She continues.  
“Danny show off your muscles, and you will have them panting, and Jon all you gotta do is something you don’t normally do and flirt with Donnie and they all scream, so it really isn’t all that hard to come up with something, but I am not going to be down there with all those fan girls when you two are all over each other, remember the last cruise ya’ll did that and I got so damn hot and bothered I got punched in the nose. I tell you what that is not happening again.” Mel says.  
“We know and that is why when we were in Daytona with you we said that you are going to have VIP treatment, Earl, Victor, World of Johnny, they all know where you are supposed to be. Plus you get us every night.” Donnie says smiling.  
“Oh hell, if you like me that much why don’t ya’ll just keep me around all the time.” Mel says laughing.  
All the guys look at each other and look back at her.  
“Uh guys, it was a joke, don’t look so panicked.” Mel says, besides Danny is in Miami, Jordan has his wife and kids in Boston, Joe has Barret and his kids in LA and you two live here together, and Donnie is working all the time, beside what would I do here.” She explains.  
They all nod in agreement but she can sense something is up, but she shakes it off cause she intends to enjoy herself these next 3 days.

The next morning bright and early they all get ready to head to the boat.   
“Am I getting on with you or what’s going on?” Mel asks.  
“You are getting on before us, you have the cabin next to Jon and I and like I said before everyone knows that you are our guest and with us so you can go everywhere and do everything.” Donnie explains.  
Mel tilts her head to one side confused.  
“And just what cabin number is it?” Mel asks.  
“8512.” Donnie says.  
“Ok so 8th deck, gotcha.” Mel replies.  
“Yes, that is our deck, all the body guards, Jared, World of Johnny and everyone else that have with us is on that deck, and when we do the parties on the lido deck you will be up on the balcony, out of site of the other girls until we go down to the other platforms and then you can watch from there.” Donnie explains.  
She lets out a sigh and touches her nose remembering last years cruise and is happy she doesn’t have to deal with some of the fan girls this year. Donnie walks over to her and kisses her lightly on the nose   
“We have all sorts of plans for you my dear, so get ready.” Donnie whispers.  
That sends a shiver down her spine as she closes her eyes and smiles. Donnie kisses her lips and her knees go weak. She manages not to fall and as Donnie breaks the kiss he leaves her breathless. Donnie looks down at her and smiles and she finally opens her eyes and smiles back up at him. Once she is steady on her feet Donnie goes and finishes getting ready. She fans herself and shakes her head and gets herself ready to spend 3 fantastic nights with 5 of the hottest guys. 

She gets on the boat and immediately goes to her cabin. She doesn’t go down with the others to watch the rest of the guys walk in, she just doesn’t want to be around that crowed fawning all over her men. They will let her know when they are on. Her phone vibrates and she looks down to see a text from Danny.  
Where are you, I don’t see you in the crowd?  
She smiles and sends a quick text back.  
I am in my cabin unpacking my things sir.  
She giggles as she presses send adding that little extra sir at the end will definitely raise an eyebrow. They know she doesn’t want to be down there any more than she has to. A few minutes later there is a knock on her door.   
“It’s open!” She calls out.  
She hears the door open and close just as she zips up her suitcase, and she turns around to see Donnie standing very close behind her.   
“Where’s Jon?” she asks looking behind him.  
“He’s down signing autographs and taking pics with the fans.” Donnie replies.  
Just as she opens her mouth to say something else Donnie grabs her and kisses her hungrily. Her knees go weak instantly and is thankful Donnie is holding her. She kisses him back with just as much hunger as him. Donnie’s hands are everywhere all over her body and she can instantly feel a throbbing deep down in her groin. Donnie breaks the kiss as he lifts her tank top over her head and then his lips are on hers once more. She starts unzipping his zipper pulling down his shorts and grabbing his shirt unbuttons it and it falls to the floor behind them. Donnie grabs her shorts and yanks them down along with her panties. They are standing there naked making out with each other and she wonders why Jon isn’t here to share this moment with them. She moans as Donnie trails kisses down to her neck and then to her breasts and takes one nipple into his mouth nibbling and sucking on it. She cries out in pleasure as he flicks his tongue on her nipple making it harder and then blows on it and it sends a shiver all through her body.  
Donnie picks her up and carries her over to the bed laying her down on her back. He lies down beside her trailing kisses down from her breasts to her stomach then down to her hips. He inserts two fingers inside her wet pussy and starts to fuck her with his fingers. She cries out as Donnie continues the sweet sensual assault inside her pussy. She lifts up her head watching Donnie slowly go further down until his tongue reaches her clit. He inhales sharply before diving in and slowly flicking his tongue on her swollen clit. She gasps and she quickens the pace with his tongue flicking then nibbling on her clit. “OH DONNIE, DON’T STOP!” She cries out. She writhes and bucks underneath him as she moans and cries out more and more. Moments later Donnie pulls out his fingers from her soaking wet pussy and gives her clit one final flick and she explodes screaming out his name.   
As she is coming down from the aftershocks Donnie grabs her and flips her over so she is lying on her stomach. He lifts her ass, smacks it hard and then slams into her pussy. “OH FUCK!” She screams. He grabs her hair and pulls it back as he continues to pound her pussy faster and faster. “YOU LIKE THAT DON’T YOU!” Donnie growls as he continues to pound into her. “FUCK ME HARDER!” Mel cries out. Donnie starts to fuck her even faster and harder still pulling on her hair. She can’t hold off any longer, she can feel her body ready to explode. “CUM FOR ME BABY!” He grunts. He thrusts into her a few more times and she explodes harder than last time over and over again screaming out his name. Donnie finds his own release and the both collapse on the bed panting.   
When they are able to finally catch their breath Mel looks over at Donnie lying beside her and smiles.  
“Ok, Wahlberg spill it, why isn’t Jon here with you?” Mel asks.  
“Damn Mel, we aren’t joined at the hip, he laughs, I just wanted you all to myself for once.” Donnie says.  
She smiles and he kisses her lips softly and they both get dressed and head out to the Lido deck to get this cruise started.   
“I found her.” Donnie says as they meet up with the guys.  
She notices Joe, Jordan and Danny looking upset about something but shakes it off. She smiles at them and takes her place up on the balcony and stands next to Victor who gives her a warm smile.

After an hour on the Lido deck the guys have their fun with the fans and head back to their cabins to get ready for Group B to join them for the game show.   
Mel is in her cabin getting ready when she hears her door open and close, suddenly two hands grab her and push her up against the wall. Danny has this lustful, hungry look in his eyes but doesn’t say a word. He grabs her shorts and panties and practically rips them off of her. She gasps as she can feel his erection digging into her hip. He pushes his shorts down and lifts her up and tosses her onto the bed. She lands on her stomach and is about to look back at him when he slams into her pussy. “FUCK!” She cries out. He isn’t wasting any time as he pounds her pussy harder and harder. Her mind is completely stumped as she tries to figure out what has gotten into Danny. He continues to pound her now soaking wet pussy and he growls. “YOU LIKE THAT MY LITTLE SLUT?!” He growls at her again. “FUCK YES!” she cries out. He smacks her ass hard, “YES WHAT!” he growls again. “YES SIR!” she screams out. She can tell she is close and she cries out again, “FUCK ME HARDER SIR!” but he slows down and she looks back at him still trying to figure out what has gotten into him. She can feel her body about to explode around Danny’s cock and as she is just about there and is about to cum, he stops making her whimper. He is still inside her and after a minute or two he pulls out and slams into her again. He starts pounding her again and again and she cries out, and a moment later she is on the edge and once again he stops. She cries out in frustration and a moment or two later he pulls out and slams into her again. “FUCK!” She cries out as he continues this torture. He is pounding her hard and fast now, and she can feel her body building again but she is afraid that he will stop again and she wants to find her release but Danny is making it hard for her to. He grunts and growls as he pounds away on her pussy and she is there she wants to come so badly. “CUM FOR ME!” He growls, and she obeys cumming hard as she explodes around him as he finds his own release.   
She collapses on the bed and lays down beside her rubbing her ass, when she looks up at him.  
“Sir?” Mel asks.  
“I know what you are going to say Mel, but I wanted it to last longer and I figured out a way to do that.” Danny says.  
“Oh, and that was intense, I didn’t think you were going to let me cum.” Mel says.  
“I almost wasn’t, I wanted to be the first one you slept with on this boat, just like last year, but Donnie got to you first, sneaky bastard.” Danny said laughing.  
“Is that why you looked upset earlier?” Mel asked.  
“Yes, I wanted to christen this boat with you, but I wasn’t fast enough apparently.” Danny said.  
Mel shakes her head and giggles thinking wow who would have thought two members of NKOTB fighting over her, what an awesome feeling.   
She smiles over at Danny gives him a kiss, smacks his ass and they get dressed and head over to the game show.

After the show they have a couple of hours before the party on the lido deck and Mel tells the guys she is going to go lay down for a nap before it starts and if someone would wake her up and let her know she would be grateful.   
She lets out a soft moan and can feel something wet in-between her legs and her eyes fly open. She looks around the room and then down to see Jordan smiling up at her with his very sexy smile.   
“Wakey Wakey.” He says grinning.  
She moans again as he still continues to work his fingers into her wet pussy. He replaces his fingers with his tongue and continues to work his magic.   
“I see you are pretty magical yourself.” Mel says huskily.   
She can feel his grin as he continues to fuck her pussy with his magical tongue. “Oh God!” she cries. Jordan doesn’t stop, moving from her pussy to her clit nibbling and sucking hard. She cries out again and he moves his fingers back inside her making sure his tongue doesn’t leave her clit. He flicks his tongue all around and she can’t take it any longer she explodes all over his fingers and he licks up all of her sweet juices with his tongue.   
“Ok woman, time to go to the lido deck.” Jordan says.  
She opens her eyes trying to control her erratic breathing and looks down at him with a confused look on her face.  
“Hey, we have 3 more days on this boat, there will be plenty of time for that later, besides all you said was you wanted someone to wake you up and that is what I did.” Jordan says smiling.  
She rolls her eyes and gets up and goes to the bathroom. Five minutes later she is ready to go and Jordan escorts her to the lido deck where the rest of the guys are waiting.  
That night was a lot of fun, Jordan did a strip tease for the ladies, Donnie and Jon flirted with each other, big time, and Joe, went down and danced with a few ladies all while Mel watched with Victor and Earl in the background. She felt safe, not a care in the world, but she knew these 3 days would go by quickly and she would have to say goodbye to them again and it makes her sad. She shakes it off, she is not going to think about that now, and she is going to make these 3 days the best she has ever had.

The next morning she goes out to her balcony to have her coffee and a cigarette. She sits on the lounge chair staring out into the ocean smiling about the past 3 years and how much fun she has had with the guys. A few moments later she is interrupted by Joe who comes outside to join her. He sits down on the lounge chair right next to her and for some unknown reason she realizes he is not wearing his wedding ring.  
“Joe?” Mel asks.   
He turns to her and smiles, “Mel.” He says.  
“Can I ask you something?” Mel asks.  
“Shoot.” Joe replies.  
“Where is your wedding ring?” She asks him with a look on concern on her face.  
“I left Barrett.” Joe says sighing.  
“Wait...what...why?” Mel says confused.  
“I left Barrett a couple of months ago, I couldn’t take it anymore, I had fallen in love with someone else and I didn’t want to be with her.” Joe states.  
Mel is concerned for him and she can’t believe it, he left his wife cause he had fallen in love with someone else, her heart sinks thinking that all she is to any of them is an easy lay. She frowns and turns to him.   
“Who have you fallen in love with Joe?” Mel asks not sure she wants to hear the answer.  
“You, I have fallen in love with you Mel.” Joe replies smiling.  
Mel’s mouth drops open, she can hardly believe it. She shakes her head thinking she didn’t hear this correctly.  
“Me?” She asks him.  
“Yes Mel, you, ever since we left Daytona a couple of months back, I have had these feelings that wouldn’t go away and seeing you again the other day with Donnie and Jon it brought butterflies to my stomach.” Joe says.  
She is stunned it’s like her brain has left her mind, she never thought in her wildest dreams that she would be this close with NKOTB, now one of them has fallen in love with her and left his wife for her, she pinches her self...no she isn’t dreaming now this is actually happening.  
“I love you too Joe, but where have you been staying?” Mel asks worried.  
“With Donnie and Jon at their house.” Joe replies.  
Before she could respond she is in Joe’s arms and his lips are on hers kissing her passionately. He takes her inside her cabin and lays her down on the bed. He stands up and takes off his shirt and shorts setting the “anaconda” free. Mel’s mouth goes dry as she looks at a very sexy naked Joe and she uses her tongue to wet her lips and lunges forward and latches on to Joe’s massive hard cock. She starts sucking and licking the tip and precum oozes out and she licks it up. Joe lets out a moan as she goes deeper and deeper. She starts sucking hard and fast as Joe reaches for her head. He grabs her head and starts thrusting more of himself into her mouth. She relaxes her jaw as Joe’s cock goes down deeper and deeper as the tip reaches her throat. She sucks faster and faster while her hands are playing with his balls. She looks up at him through her eye lashes and practically melts as his baby blue eyes lovingly look down at her. She sucks harder and harder bobbing her head as she continues to suck him off. “I’M ABOUT TO CUM BABY!” He cries out and she sucks faster and faster. He calls out her name as he comes inside her mouth and the warm sweet liquid glides down her throat and she looks up at him and smiles.  
Joe lifts her up and places her on the bed trailing kisses from her feet up to her inner thighs. She moans as he inserts two fingers into her already wet pussy. He then takes his tongue and starts to lick her clit. Joe’s fingers quicken the pace as does his tongue. She claws at the sheets and bucks underneath him as he continues his sweet assault on her swollen clit. “OH JOE!” she cries out. He starts nibbling and sucking on her clit and she can feel her body climbing, she doesn’t want it to end but her body betrays her and all too soon she is coming over and over again as Joe laps up her sweet juices.   
As she is coming down from her orgasm Joe climbs up her body and flips her over. He lifts her ass up giving it a playful smack and slams into her pussy. “FUCK!” She cries out as Joe starts pounding away. She loves how he makes her feel when he fucks her, she smiles and moans loudly as Joe continues to pound harder and harder. Joe reaches up and grabs her hair and pulls it back making her scream in pleasure as he continues pounding away. She screams out his name as once again and all too quickly her body finds its release making her cum again and again. She collapses on the bed trying to catch her breath as Joe lies down next to her stroking her hair.   
They lay like that for several minutes before Joe gets up and puts his clothes back on. Mel turns over and sits up watching him and smiling. He walks over to her and kisses her passionately again before he tells her he has to go get ready for today’s events. She nods and smiles as he walks out the door.  
Mel sits there for a few minutes wondering what this is all about. Joe has told her he is in love with her and she does love him but she also loves the other guys too. “Will this change everything?” she asks herself. “Do the others know that Joe is in love with her?” She gets up out of bed and paces in her room trying to figure out what is going to happen next. Should she say something to the guys, or leave it alone?   
She gets dressed and opens her door peaking out on each side making sure there are no fans around and goes over to Jordan’s room and knocks on the door. Jordan opens the door smiling sweetly at her until he notices the panicked look she has on her face and he quickly pulls her inside.  
“What’s wrong Mel?” Jordan asks.  
She smiles at him and her heart is pounding as she paces Jordan’s room. He grabs her to stop her from pacing around.  
“Mel, will you fucking tell me what is wrong!” Jordan demands.  
Mel takes a deep breath.  
“So Joe comes to my room this morning and we are outside on the balcony talking and I noticed he wasn’t wearing his wedding ring, and when I asked him about it he told me he left Barrett because he had fallen in love with someone else...Jordan he said he had fallen in love with me!” She replies quickly.  
Jordan looks at her and smiles and she is confused by this.  
“So he did tell you, great we were all wondering when he was going to say something to you.” Jordan says.  
“All of you knew!” She yelled.  
“Yes, Mel don’t you see it...we are all in love with you.” Jordan says.  
“Wait what...but Jordan you are married as well!” Mel exclaims.   
Jordan looks at her and smiles wickedly and she realizes something is up.  
“Jordan what aren’t you telling me.” Mel says.  
“Mel, I left my wife shortly after Joe did...it didn’t feel right being with her and being in love with you.” Jordan says.  
She isn’t sure what to say to all this, how can this happen. She doesn’t know what to say, her brain has left her body after hearing this news.  
“Mel, after Daytona is when it all hit us like a ton of bricks, we went back home and we tried to be happy for a few weeks but we couldn’t get you out of our heads. I had found out Joe left Barrett and moved in with Jon and Donnie, and shortly after I moved in with them as well.” Jordan continues.  
“So, what about Danny he didn’t leave his kids did he?” Mel asks in a panic.  
“No Mel, he didn’t he still has his kids.” Jordan says reassuring her.  
“So, let me get this straight, after you guys left Daytona ya’ll all knew that you were in love with me? You and Joe left your wives and kids and moved in with Jon and Donnie, but Danny still lives in Miami with his kids. So what you’re telling me is that ALL 5 of you are in love with me, including Jon?” Mel asks confused.  
“Yes, all 5 including Jon are in love with you...now you see why I keep calling you a magician.” Jordan says.  
She can’t believe it, she pinches herself trying to figure out if this is all a dream or not. She thinks back to when all of this started. Her first NKTOB cruise a couple of years ago, when all she wanted was some fresh air and to hide from thousands of screaming girls and after that moment is when her life changed, she met Jon and Donnie and had the best night of her life with them, and the 2nd cruise...the one she didn’t know she was actually going to go on until she got the notice in the mail and met Joe, Jordan and Danny. Now she is standing in Jordan’s cabin and he is telling her that they are all in love with her. The last thing she remembers before passing out was Jordan’s voice calling out her name.

She comes and she is not in her bed. She opens her eyes to see all five loves of her life standing around her. She sits up and looks at all five of them and they are all looking down at her with worried expressions.   
“Are you alright Mel?” Donnie asks as he holds her hand.  
“Yes Donnie I am fine just got a little over whelmed is all.” She replies as she looks over at Jordan and Joe.  
“Well, we didn’t really want to tell you that way, but I guess Jordan had no choice.” Donnie says looking over at Jordan.  
“She came to me panicked, looking for answers so yes I told her.” Jordan says defending himself.  
They all look at Mel, and she nods agreeing with what Jordan just said.   
“I am sorry Mel; I didn’t know you were going to pass out on me though.” Jordan says laughing.  
Jon nudges Jordan’s arm and shakes his head. Jordan nods and goes over to Mel and embraces her in a big hug. She hugs him back and smiles at the rest of the guys and wonders how she got so lucky.   
The rest of the day was a blur with Jordan doing his show and then Joe doing another one right after that time just seemed to go by very quickly and as day turned into night it was time for the lido deck party which was themed 80s night. She told the guys she would sit this one out since she was still feeling a little woozy and they agreed it would be best. She goes back to her room and instantly falls asleep.

The next morning she feels 100% better as she has her coffee and cigarette on her balcony. She sits down and stares out onto the ocean and her mind wonders back to yesterday when she found out that all the guys are in love with her. “How is that going to work?” she thinks to herself. She lives in Florida and they live in NYC apart from Danny who lives in Miami. She shakes it off cause this is the last day of the cruise and she wants to make the most of today since yesterday she passed out and spent most of the day and night in her cabin. She goes inside and gets dressed and goes and tries to find the guys.   
They are all in Jon and Donnie’s room working on those nights’ party plans when Mel walks in. They all look up at her and surround her with hugs.   
“I am fine you guys, give me room to breathe.” Mel says laughing.  
They all go back and sit around the table and start talking. Mel goes and sits between Danny and Joe who have leaned back putting their arms around her neck and she snuggles into both of them. A thought pops into her head which makes her smile. “At least it won’t get boring.” She thinks to herself. So she sits back and relaxes and listens to everything.

That night at the lido deck she is up on the balcony next to Victor, because Earl is down with the guys making things go smoothly. Donnie is on one of the platforms dancing away to the music that is being played for GPS night. He looks up at Mel and smiles at her and gets on his mic and asks the DJ to cut the music.  
Mel steps up to the railing trying to figure what Donnie has up his sleeve and she notices Victor close by her and she smiles inwardly.  
“I just wanted to take this time out to say thank you to all of you for taking this cruise with us and there will be one next year. I also want to say something to a very special woman that has been in our lives for a couple of years now. She has taught me a great deal, and we all respect and love her for it. So from the bottom of our hearts we say thank you Mel for all that you have done and taught us.”  
Mel can’t believe what she is hearing as everyone is clapping and cheering.  
“So there is also something else that has to be said.” Donnie continues.  
“Jon can you come here please.” Donnie says as Mel’s heart starts pounding in her throat.   
Jon goes and stands beside Donnie and they smile at each other.  
“Jon and I have been together for some time now, we don’t want to hide anything from ya’ll and we wanted ya’ll to be the first to know.” Donnie says.  
Mel’s mouth drops open as he makes this announcement official and she still can’t believe what she has just heard him say. She wanted him to tell the Block Nation for the longest time and he had always told her that it wasn’t the right time, so maybe now it was and it makes her smile.  
The fans scream and cheer after Donnie tells them. Donnie takes Jon’s hand and pulls him into his arms and kisses him passionately. Mel can hear everyone cheer and say awwwww as tears well up in Mel’s eyes but it also turns her on as well and she shifts from foot to foot trying to regain her composure.   
Jon and Donnie break the kiss and look up to Mel and smile at her, she melts and blows them a kiss and they smile and blow one back to her and they can both tell that she is getting hot by this.   
Donnie gets back on the mic and tells everyone that it’s getting late and everyone has to leave the boat early in the morning so everyone needs their sleep. The crowd claps as Donnie and Jon, with Earl in toe go back up to the balcony and find Mel giving her a big bear hug.  
The crowd goes back to their cabins and settles in. Donnie, Jon and Mel go back to their cabin.  
They walk into Donnie and Jon’s cabin and Mel goes to sit on the couch next to Jon while Donnie goes to fix them a drink. Mel is leaning back with her head on the back of the couch and Jon has his arm around her. Donnie comes back with the drinks and she takes hers and sips it. Donnie goes to sit on the other side of her and starts to drink from his glass. After a few moments Mel leans her head up and looks at both Jon and Donnie.  
“Hey guys, look how we are sitting.” Mel says.  
They look at her then look at each other and smile.  
“Ah, yes this is how we sat the night we met you a couple of years ago, this brings back memories.” Donnie says smiling.  
“Yes, but you know, I am no longer a cruise virgin.” Mel says laughing.  
“Your right, but Jon and I need to ask you something.” Donnie says.  
She looks from Donnie to Jon and then back over to Donnie.   
“Ok, what’s that?” Mel says.  
“Jon and I would like to know if you want to move in with us...and when I mean us I mean all of us, Danny too.” Donnie says.  
Mel is stunned once again by what is going on.  
“Wait, I thought Danny lives in Miami with his kids.” Mel says.  
“No, he moved in with us a week before you got there.” Jon replies.  
“With his kids?” Mel asks.  
“Yes, with his kids, he wasn’t going to leave them.” Donnie says.  
She sits there for a moment and takes a drink from her Rum and Coke.  
“You don’t have to ask me twice, hell yes I will move in with you guys.” Mel replies with a big grin on her face.  
Jon and Donnie smile at her then smile at each other. Donnie gets up and kneels down in front of her. He reaches up and slowly takes off her shorts. Jon leans in and starts passionately kissing her lips. She moans into Jon’s mouth as Donnie kisses his way up to her inner thigh. He then inserts two fingers into her wet pussy and with his tongue dives in and starts licking and sucking on her clit. She moans again as Jon kisses his way down to her neck and then to her breasts. “Oh God, that feels so good.” She cries as Donnie continues his sweet assault with his tongue. His fingers inside her start to move faster and faster. She is in 7th heaven and cries out again. Moments later she can feel her body climb higher and higher as Donnie starts flicking his tongue onto her swollen clit. She screams out his name and explodes all over his fingers as she comes again and again. Donnie moves up and flips her over the couch as Jon goes to stand behind Donnie applying lube over his erection. Donnie raises her ass up and smacks it making her yelp and then slams into her. She cries out as Donnie starts to quicken his pace. She looks over in time to see Jon ease into Donnie’s awaiting ass and she moans. Jon eases back and slams into Donnie’s ass making him cry out. “FUCK!” Mel cries as Donnie pounds into her harder and harder. She can hear both Jon and Donnie grunting and growling. “CUM FOR ME!” Jon cries out as he continues to pound into Donnie. As if on cue and all in sync with each other they all come together with incoherent screams and cries filling the room. They all collapse on the couch for a minute or two until Donnie picks Mel up and lays her on the bed and they all 3 fuck once more before falling asleep.   
Before Mel shuts her eyes she knows how wonderful it will all be now, she doesn’t have to worry about having to leave them again. She snuggles into Jon and Donnie and falls asleep smiling.


End file.
